


Grey's Inn Road

by winchestersinthedrift (vaneharriet)



Series: Frank/Claire drabbles [1]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaneharriet/pseuds/winchestersinthedrift





	Grey's Inn Road

Sometimes when she was in the middle of something quite mundane, as battlefield surgery tents went – stitching sutures, or changing a bandage, or getting kicked in the face by a soldier crazed with pain – she would think suddenly of the neat parallel lines formed by Frank’s collar and the brim of his hat (architecturally perfect, those lines) and it was that image (more even than remembering his naked body or the smell of his aftershave) that used to send a long tightening of longing from her solar plexus to her knees. This seemed ridiculous until she one day recalled, apropos of nothing, eating lumpy porridge in a pre-dawn mess tent – apropos of nothing, as sometimes happens, she remembered the first time Frank had kissed her, really kissed her, up against a wall on Grey’s Inn Road. The collar of his coat had been just at the level of her eyes, and so heavily starched that when he bent toward her the coat hardly moved with him, except that the edge of the collar scratched up the side of her face and into her eye and he had smiled, a quick flash of the wry smile she had afterwards known so well. More even than the kiss, and the kisses that followed and then what had followed them, she used to remember the long moment of stretched-out tension before it, the wet foggy bricks of the deli opposite framed between the edge of Frank’s collar and the brim of his hat, the wet tweed of lapels under her palms and shallow breathing and his right hand on the back of her hip.


End file.
